


Kiss

by Nicolatte



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolatte/pseuds/Nicolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lavezzi le encanta acosar a Messi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Soy fan de Messi avergonzándose.

Estaban en el entrenamiento cuando sucedió. Ezequiel se colocó detrás de él y sonrió contra su nuca, tomándolo de la cintura, presionándolo contra él, fingiendo que le estaba diciendo algo cuando en realidad sólo quería molestarlo. Intimidarlo. No, era más que eso. A Lavezzi le encantaba avergonzarlo, la exposición pública –después de todo- era su punto débil, algo lo cual el jugador no podía resistirse. Nadie les prestó atención, por supuesto, y aunque los hubieran visto, no habría nada de sospechoso en aquel gesto que quería hacerse pasar por amistoso. Y Lionel lo odiaba. Detestaba que fuera capaz de acosarlo en apenas una fracción de segundo y se retirara como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Messi ya estaba harto.

“Basta.” Dijo finalmente en los vestidores, mirando fijo a su amigo pero manteniendo el tono de su voz de tal manera que no llamara la atención de los demás, quienes se encontraban ya bañándose.

Lavezzi alzó una ceja en modo de respuesta, haciéndose el desentendido.

“¿Eh?”

“No te hagas el pelotudo, cortala.” Repitió insistiendo, intentando ser lo más claro posible. Ante la falta de respuesta agregó “Siempre lo mismo, eso… eso que hacés mientras entrenamos, basta.”

Notó cierto calor en sus mejillas que prefirió ignorar y esperar que Ezequiel hiciera lo mismo.  
Claramente no lo hizo.

“Estás rojo.” Le aclaró sonriendo de lado.

“Basta, no seas boludo y respondeme.”

Se rió por el tono demandante de su amigo y, creyendo que ya había esquivado suficiente el tema, se acercó a él hasta estar a pocos centímetros de distancia y observó su rostro durante un momento antes de volver a hablar.

“¿Vos qué pensás?”

“Pienso que me tenés harto” Pero Messi sonaba cansado más que molesto y cerró los ojos suspirando antes agregar. “Y que lo hacés para joderme.”

Se rió nuevamente.

“Si, un poco, pero…” Ezequiel dio un paso y Messi retrocedió otro, chocándose contra los casilleros, incapaz de retirarse, pues ahora se encontraba siendo aprisionado por los brazos de Lavezzi, cada uno a ambos lados de su cuerpo. 

Ninguno de los dos habló.

Estuvo a punto de reaccionar cuando Ezequiel murmuró.

“Dejame hacer algo” Sin poder tener tiempo a responder, notó los labios de Ezequiel contra los suyos, y no pudo más que corresponder ante la insistencia, ante la tensión acumulada durante todos aquellos días y se dejó estar cuando éste se presionó más contra su cuerpo, haciendo sonar los casilleros.

Por un momento Lionel se quedó quieto, pero volvió a ser víctima del olvido y soltó un suspiro cuando el beso se profundizó y notó a Ezequiel mordiendo su labio inferior.

Apoyó su frente contra la de Lio aún con los ojos cerrados y dejó escapar un suspiro acalorado. Apenas abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su compañero en una situación similar.

“¿¡Che se van a bañar!?” Se separaron de manera fugaz y notaron, agradecidos, que la voz de Mascherano provenía desde la puerta a los vestidores donde no eran vistos.

“Si, si, ya vamos” Lavezzi gritó para hacerse escuchar y besó a Lionel quien lo empujó siseando un _Nos van a ver_ y frunciendo mucho el ceño cuando Ezequiel se rio en voz alta y lo dejó de ir.


End file.
